


Mustache Ride

by Sinistretoile



Category: American Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Couch Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fucking, Mustaches, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9838448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Seb shows his girlfriend the benefits of the pornstache.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I blame him.

The door opened, letting in a slice of bright sunlight. Seb looked at her from behind the red tinted aviators. She was lounged on the couch, looking like a goddess that he was dying to get his hands on. She’d come straight here from the airport. He reached behind him and locked the door with an audible click.  
She bit her lips together, shoulders shaking with a silent giggle. His dark eyebrow rose above the glasses. “Oh god, it’s really real!” She kicked her legs gleefully, falling back on the couch. “Oh baby, I thought the pictures were just makeup. You really grew that thing.”  
Seb grinned. “I definitely did.” He gave her his best smarmy leer as he dropped down onto the couch next to her. “You don’t think the ‘stache’ is sexy?”  
“What? The pornstache you’ve got going on? No, no, definitely not.” She shook her head, grinning and giggling the entire time.  
He chuckled like some creep. “Come here, little girl, I’ve got some candy for you.” He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her onto his lap.  
“Oh god no, ew. Let’s go back to the bad 70's porn.”  
His palms skimmed up her thighs and under her skirt. “Who says my porn would be bad? Seventies or otherwise. I don’t hear you complaining.” She bit her, flushing from cheeks to chest. “God, I missed you, beautiful.” He leaned up as he pulled her down into a kiss. The lip hair rubbed her mouth, distracting from his soft lips.  
“I hate that thing. It makes your kisses weird.” She placed smaller kisses along his bottom lip and the corners of his mouth. “And I missed your kisses. So. Fucking. Much.”  
“I missed yours too, baby.” Her lips found his pulse. He closed his eyes behind the aviators and let his mouth fall open as she mouthed his spot, pressing her pelvis into his crotch. “You’re not wasting any time.”  
“Nuh-uh, I told you I was going to fuck you the moment I saw I you.” He chuckled. She plucked the aviators off his face. “There’s my baby.” She beamed at him. “How long do you have to keep it?”  
“Filming ends in March.”  
“Fuck. That long?”  
“I can shave it. They’ll use a fake piece until I grow it back in.” He pulled her closer. “You don’t like it?”  
She shook her head. “No, the Bucky scruff and your scruff is rugged and sexy. This is just bad taste in face fur.”  
He laughed and kissed her quickly. She giggled and he began teasing the mustache over her neck and throat and ear, making her giggle. When her giggles turned to moans, he tugged her back. “I know a way to get you to like the ‘stache’.” He bit his lip as he gazed up her with hooded, lust blown eyes.  
“What’s that?”  
“Mustache ride.”  
The comedy of the phrase was lost on her. His hands had been playing with the crack of her ass, squeezing her cheeks and teasing his fingers ever closer to her slit from behind. He could feel her heat and her wet. The light blue jeans would surely have a spot on them. She bit her lip and nodded.  
“Ok baby, up for a minute.” She climbed off his lap. He pulled the navy tee shirt off over his head and tossed it into the chair. She moaned softly, eager to get her hands on him. He slid off the couch and leaned back, his head and shoulders resting against the cushions. “Come here.”  
“You sure about this?”  
“I want you to sit on my face.” She shuddered and straddled his head. “Wait!” She moved back to where she’d been sitting and shimmied out the skirt. She straddled his head again. “There. Now I can see you.”  
Sebastian grinned. She shivered at the slow zip of his jeans. He reached in and pulled his growing cock out to give himself room. She was a mover so he needed both hands for this. He latched onto her thighs and pulled her cunt to his mouth. His tongue licked a strip from her hole to her clit. She immediately began to dance on his face. He teased her with the mustache, fluttering the trimmed hair against her clit.  
He clamped his arms down harder on her thighs and pushed his face deeper, using his nose and lips and tongue to tease her pussy lips and clit. He sucked her clit between his lips. She shouted and grabbed a handful of his and the back of the couch. Her hips worked in a circle, grinding down against his mouth as he worried her clit between his lips, growling softly.  
“Oh fuck. Oh Seb.” Her back flexed as she rode his face. He shifted so the tip of his nose rubbed against her clit and plunged his tongue inside her. “Shit.” She looked down at her beautiful boyfriend, his eyes closed in pure bliss. Her keening grew louder. He backed off enough so he could suck her clit between his lips over and over, flicking his tongue back and forth.  
She clenched her hand in his hair and pulled him harder against her. “Oh fuck. Oh baby. Oh god!” Her thighs tensed as she came in his mouth and on his face. He clamped his arms down on her thighs again and continued his assault, pushing her quickly into her second orgasm with flat licks over and over her clit. Her third orgasm rode the back of the second one. Her breathless babbling spurred him on. He fucking loved making her an incoherent mess.  
“Fuck, Seb, I can’t!” She grabbed his hair again, pulling him away from her as she tried to get away from his mouth, her oversensitivity skirting the line between pleasure and pain. She shrieked in surprise as he pulled her down onto his lap.  
“God you taste so good.” He cradled her face as he devoured her mouth in an eager, demanding kiss, letting her taste herself on him. He broke when they needed air. “I fucking missed you so much.”  
“I missed you too, Sebby.”  
He grinned. “You ready?” She bit her lip and nodded. “Fuck, you’re so fucking sexy.” He kissed her again, reaching between them to hold his throbbing cock straight. Precum leaked from the tip. He hadn’t touched himself the entire time he’d pleasured her. He gasped at the touch of her cunt against his crown. He tormented them both by teasing his cock through her dripping lips to coat himself as much as he could. He held himself so she could lower onto him.  
She’d barely taken him all in when he began to move, thrusting his hips up into her. His arms curled around her shoulders and jerked her down into each thrust. He pressed his face into her throat, getting louder and louder the closer he came.  
“Fuck. Fuck, baby, you feel so fucking good. I can’t-“ He pressed his teeth against her skin. She wrapped her arms around his shoulder tightly, whimpering as he fucked her relentlessly. He looked up at her face. Her eyes were scrunched, mouth open in a whine. She was flushed and sweaty and absolutely fucking wrecked. He pressed his face into her cheek as the pressure finally burst. He groaned and pumped into her a few more times then fell back against the couch, bringing her with him.  
“Ok…the mustache can stay.”


End file.
